Gentle As A Snake
by ShyWitch88
Summary: A new year. A new change. A new threat. Hermione Granger believed it would finally be a year to remember and she was right, just not the way she thought. Draco Malfoy thought it would be his year to hide but he was wrong. Forced to see each other everyday leads them hand in hand to face the new danger looming over them. The hero may just turn out to be the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione sat comfortably in the compartment with her book open in her lap and her eyes focusing on the parents waving goodbye to their children as everyone boarded the train. First years had stopped a few times with wide eyes at her, knowing immediately who she was. They had even clapped the minute Hermione had walked through the brick wall. Although she knew it would have been worse if Harry and Ron were with her. She was never really one for the attention, she prefered the shadows in all honesty but being friends with the boy who lived didn't really provide her with that throughout the years, so part of her was relieved that she was going back alone but of course she still missed them.

"It's strange being back, don't you think?" Ginny asked taking her seat opposite Hermione. Her red hair lay in curls over her shoulder as her pale face exposed a few more freckles.

"Certainly." Hermione replied. Although, it wasn't so much weird as frightful. She was heading back to the one place that threaten her life over and over but inside, she felt like it was the only way to really heal. She was tired of the dreams she was having, tired of being shook awake by Ron and having late night chats with Harry over the people she wished she had saved. Deep down, Hermione believed going back, finishing her year and keeping her mind from the gutter would help her. She was always one to face her demons head on.

"I saw Neville and Luna but...I don't think their together." Hermione stared at her best friend with a look of wonder. Had Neville spoken to Luna during the war about his feelings? "And I heard Malfoy's coming back too. Haven't seen him though." Hermione's thoughts flashed back to that night in his manor. The pain she felt as his favourite insult was carved into her arm and for a second, Hermione thought she could feel the burning tare of her skin as she fought back the tears allowing Ginny to continue. "His father's court hearing is very soon. I heard he's living with friends of the family, his mother taking the charges pretty harshly. Most of the Slytherin's look...lost."

"Things were bound to change." Was all Hermione could muster to say as she forced her eyes down to her book.

She hadn't prepared herself for the sight of Malfoy. Part of her believed he wouldn't come back, not with the reputation he has. But now that she knows, she wasn't sure how she could take seeing him, knowing he heard her wither in pain on the floor of his home.

But there would be many reminders.

Not long after the train had left, had Neville and Luna joined them with a few other student's all already changed into their robes. Hermione had left for a few minutes to change, her robes easily pulled on. Her skirt reaching a little above her knee with black tights and her white shirt with the red and gold stripped tie. She tucked her wand into the pocket of her robes as she tied her straightened brown hair up and walked out back towards her compartment only to find a note on her seat.

Malfoy stared out the window, a black suit and his blond hair freely washing across his ice grey eyes.

Blaise sat in silence opposite him, twirling his wand between his fingers as he counted the time away. The Slytherin compartment wasn't the same anymore. Everyone mostly sat in silence with their heads forced into a book or the eyes replaying the last year.

Malfoy however, wasn't doing any of those. He sat there wondering how things would change this year. He had already been told the plans of him as Headboy and the change that was in his hands, now all he had to do was carry it all out. A part of him worried how the other Slytherin's would take the new rules that he would be forced to enforce. Not that it bothered him. Not much bothered him these days. He couldn't really feel much, he wouldn't allow himself too.

He knew the mistakes he made, he knew the people he owed his life too but he believed there was no second chance.

"Draco?" Looking up at the slightly timid voice sounding next to him, Malfoy narrowed his eyes towards Pansy. She cringed a little taking a step back and adverting her gaze to the ground. "Granger's outside." Pansy walked to the back of the compartment, nothing else said as Malfoy sat confused before standing and opening the door to see Hermione weakly standing there with her head hung low and her eyes fixed on the spot on the floor.

"Granger?" He muttered tucking his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Hermione didn't lock gazes with him, she didn't think she could without feeling the past.

"I was told to come here. A note?" Hermione held the note out for Malfoy to take but he simply shook his head.

"McGonagall didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione questioned, allowing her hand to fall back to her side as she took a deep breath, straightened her posture and forced her eyes to lock onto his, a cold stern look that almost matched Malfoy's. The difference was that Malfoy's stern look had changed slightly. Now he held no disgust.

"You've been elected Head Girl." Hermione's eyebrows shoot up, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh..." She breathed, feeling his intense glare burn holes in her face. "So why would-"

"I don't know Granger." Malfoy said sharply cutting her off but when he stared straight back at him, his eyes fell to the floor as he gave a quick nod and walked away leaving Hermione in a state of confusion. Had Malfoy looked away from her without a fight? Without a sly remark or look of annoyance at her existence? Had he managed a civil conversation? She walked back to her compartment and sat back down after telling Ginny the news. A few congratulations were given before the topic changed and Hermione's mind wandered back to Malfoy. His skin pale white, dark circles under his eyes and a look of distance in his eyes. Hermione could hide her trauma, her pain to a great extent but she never expected Malfoy to struggle to hide.

Yet she wasn't sure if he wanted to hide.

She wasn't sure of much when it came to Malfoy but she wasn't in any rush to have another chat with him. It was hard enough back there and it had no reward. Looking at him still hurt and Hermione couldn't help but let hand rest on her arm protectively knowing the scars that should be there, knowing the label that was cut deep in her flesh.

It was then that she missed Harry, that she missed Ron. The two people that could make her laugh no matter what.

But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing this was for her, knowing she needed time apart to find herself, so when the train came to a stop, Hermione dragged her trunk out and followed the crowd towards the Castle she risked her life to save and stared up at the building without fire.

_I'm here...I'm back...again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It look's the same...same smell...same everything." Ginny whispered taking a seat next to Neville. Hermione say opposite them in the Great Hall. Her eyes took in the eblem hanging above their table, the lion proud the way she should be but she couldn't muster a smile. There was still war. No matter what happened, those colours and those animals still held war. Lions and snakes, they never got along and just the thought sent Hermione back to where things really hadn't changed.

Neville continued his story about his summer, Ginny questioned him on Luna and Hermione watched the first years nervously pile up in front of McGonagall. She watched the hall turn to silence as they we're placed and she waited for the speech that always followed.

"Good evening to all of you. It's been a rather long time since these halls have been lit with laughter and faces shinning with joy. We can never forget the past year, the tragedy that acoured in these walls but for every life that was lost, thousands more exist. The weeping willow stands guard to a garden where the lives lost remain. Pictures and flowers are placed there, please visit in your spare time, reflect upon the hero's that still live on in our hearts." She took a pause, tears clear in her eyes and Hermione looked away remembering the faces of those she couldn't save, remembering the faces of everyone that should be here now with them. "Hogwarts may have been rebuilt but the rooms are as they were last year, located in the same place. The tour will commence after dinner. We have new staff who will introduce themselves and we also have the announcements of your headboy's and girls who are as followed,"

An outrage of claps was heard as Hermione's name was called, the same for the other's but when it came to Malfoy, the applause was dim.

"I ask that you remain behind. I will have to show you to your new courters." Hermione looked up confused. New courters? Since when did the room's change for the heads?

The speech continued but Hermione paid no attention. She was staring down at the oak table, waiting for it to sink in, for the feeling of peace or something different then the empty guilt in her stomach but the feeling she got in the next second was not what she was hoping for.

An intense glare hit her, cold sharpness erupting through her skin as she slowly lifted her head, her eyes bouncing to the Slytherin table over the glum faces of student's until her eyes latched with a pair of grey ice. She took in his frame, his wand by his empty place, a half eaten apple remaining. Part of her wanted to look away in disgust, she didn't want any sign on forgiveness towards him on his mind if he even cared but she found herself pitying him. Perhaps it wasn't as clear cut as they had thought. perhaps' Malfoy wasn't the same...perhaps her never really was the Malfoy they all saw their whole Hogwarts lives. During the war something seemed different about him and now? Now it all seemed different, no sign of the old Malfoy at all.

Hermione found a spot of sympathy. She wasn't one to hate.

She forced a smile, the past had to remain in the past but it still hurt and her arm still reminded her what had happened.

Maybe that was the key to moving on.

Malfoy replied with a nod and just as quickly, his eyes were torn from her's.

The tour had begun and Hermione had kept stealing glances at Malfoy. Something wasn't right, something was pulling her in about him. She wanted to know how he felt that night that she was tortured, she wanted to know how his mind was working now. She wanted to know that he felt some ounce of pain.

"We'll see you later." Ginny mumbled as she walked out with the rest of the student's leaving the heads behind. Once the doors had closed, they all stood walking towards McGonagall.

"Granger, Malfoy, follow me." The two followed behind Mcgongall leaving the other houses behind. They followed in silence walking to the back of the castle and to the top where they were greated with a plain wall. McGonagall whispered a password and a spiral staircase appeared. They followed stunned once more until they reached a portrait of...

"Dumbledore?!" Hermione screeched in shock. She knew her shouldn't be here, he should be in McGonagall's office but Dumbledore simply smiled, no words spoken apart from the password. Hermione lingered behind wanting to speak with him. It was strange that was for sure but McGonagall made sure to hurry Hermione along into her new room.

"This is your new room. You two will be sharing, it seemed appropriate after the...tension your two houses have always had. We wish for you to unite and it didn't seem impossible after the terrible moment's you two have witnessed." Terrible moments? Had Malfoy even understood what that meant? Hermione stole another glance at the pale haired boy only to see him stand just as plain as before. She decided to look around her new room. The walls were silver and gold, books across every inch with a soft in red and green near an open fireplace. Two spiral stairs led to two rooms. "You both have your own room, a desk in both. Here at the front you will find a countertop with a sink, microwave and storage for any food in case your duties take up too much of your time." Hermione stared right in front of her to where McGonagall was mentioning, a small fridge was tucked under the silver counter, a small oven located in the wall above the microwave. It was a small unit but it would do. "It's a new addition all houses have this year. You have one bathroom joined in the middle of your bedrooms. However it provides two showers, to sinks and two toilets. There is a sliding glass door separating down, spelled so that once closed, you may not see through. It simply provides a mirror. If you need anything, simply call."

With that McGonagall gave them their next orders and they were off, walking towards the Slytherin common rooms in silence.

The closer they came to the dudgeon's, the colder Hermione got. Her whole body was shivering and her mind was yelling at her to run. This wasn't the place she wanted to be. It wouldn't end well. She was sure some of the repeating seventh years wouldn't be as effected by the war as perhaps Malfoy was, if he was at all. Once they reached the portrait, Malfoy mumbled the password and they walked into the common room. Hermione looked around stunned at how it looked the same as the Gryffindor's common room apart from the colours drapped along the walls. All the student's were gathered, some of the older student's gaped angrily at Hermione as she stood behind Malfoy in front of them.

"I'll be your head boy this year as you've already been told. There will be changes, repeats of the past...can't happen again. For this reason, Granger will be your head girl also. We are mixing with the Gryffindor house-"

"That's stupid!" Pansy cut in as she jumped up from the couch in spare anger to the point Hermione cringed a little and let a lock of her hair fall in front of her chocolate eyes. She wondered to herself, when was it that she had allowed herself to be so silent, so dominated. "She's a mudblood!"

Her eyes shot up, the pain in her arm swelling to life as she felt her throat dry and her heart ache but those feelings were suddenly numb as she watched Pansy fly across the room and wither in pain as she let a moan out, the cold floor pressed to her face. Hermione looked up at Malfoy in shock. His wand was outstretched, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"That's a warning to anyone else who want's to put their oppinon across." Everyone fell back to silence, some even looking away frightened. "If I hear anyone say anything like that again, know it will be worse."

Malfoy turned to Hermione and nodded towards the exit. She didn't hesitate before running out, watching as Malfoy sneered back at the rest of the Slytherin's before following her to the Gryffindor common room where she would carry out the same speech, alerting them to the new rules of the new Hogwarts. Hermione looked back at Malfoy a he walked by her side, his wand now in his pocket and his head hung low almost as if he was counting the steps he was taking and she felt the words press to her lips, "Thank you." he looked shocked but his glance was no long then a second as he nodded leaving her slightly frustrated at the lack of his replies. If he had changed, couldn't he at least talk to her?

She pushed it aside as they reached the portrait and she muttered the password. They walked in, everyone already gathered in the common room in shock at the sight of Malfoy as they stood at the front, "Well...there's been a few changes," Hermione begun feeling a hot wave creep up her neck as she held her wand in both hands. "To start, Malfoy is your head boy in the attempt to bury the fued. Things-"

"A slytherin?" Neville yelled.

"That's not the probelm...he's a death eater!" Hermione glanced back at Malfoy. There wasn't anger on his face, there wasn't anything but acceptance but he didn't look away in time for her to not catch the glimpse of misery in his eyes. She had to forget the past and maybe he had too also. Who were they and who was she to deny him that? He had done horrible things but he wasn't the one to take a life, to carve into her arm. No one really know's his story and it was something Hermione found herself accepting rather quickly so she took a stance remembering what he had done for her. She rose her wand to her best friend watching as people gasped.

"That's enough!" Hermione yelled. "He is your headboy. You will respect and obey him the way you do me. Any problems and you can take it up with McGonagall. If I hear another word of anything any of you believe to know, there will be consequences."

She felt Malfoy's eyes on her but she focused on Ginny. Her face completely stunned but Hermione lowered her wand and walked away, Malfoy following close behind as they made their way back to their common room. Dumbledore was there but once more, no reply from him so Hermione gave up and followed him back into the room. Once the door had closed she looked over to Malfoy. His hand was pressed against the wall above the fire, his figure hunched over. "Thank you."

"You did the same for me." Hermione mumbled walking up the stairs but she paused at the top and looked down at him, "Why did you do that? Back at the Slytherin common room."

Malfoy never turned to face her as he gave a quick and cold reply, a constant tone to his voice every time he spoke to her, it was something that annoyed her more and more. Did he feel he was too good to talk to her but that he had too? Had he really changed? Did he even had a story to- "Because they're wrong."

She stood stunned yet still pissed off at his manner but turned to walk back into her room where her things were waiting. The bed was covered in red silk, the curtain's gold silk and her Gryffindor scarf tied across the wall above her door. She turned on her lap by her bedside and lay down, curling into a ball and pressing the pillow to her chest as she felt the tears pickle at her eyes. She knew what she would dream tonight and she knew she had to keep herself awake for as long as possible so she allowed her mind to race back to Malfoy.

Everything about him this year confused her.

Her spoke words of change but at the same time he gave off a completely different impression.

Malfoy tore himself awake, his black shirt clinging to his chest from the sweat and the bed sheets twirled in between his legs as he sat up trying to calm his breathing. He ran his shaky pale hand through his hair, closed his eyes once more and lay back against the headboard taking in the last remains of his dream. He took another minute before pulling the covers back and walking into the bathroom, the sliding doors already closed and revealing his image meaning Granger had already been here. He took a quick shower, relaxing under the hot drops of water against his skin before taking into his uniform.

He hurried down to the Great Hall, his bag hung from his shoulder as he entered to see only a few student's already there.

"Malfoy," he turned to look at Hermione as she mumbled his name, her hand holding a cup of coffee and a Potions book open on the table. She left half her toast untouched and barley nibbled on an orange. He walked over to her and took a seat opposite, his back tensing as he looked at the Gryffindor elbem above the table.

He remembered his first year and the way swore to never sit under that thing, to always be loyal to Slytherin.

But things changed and while he couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal from his shoulders, he managed to force a nod and push it to the back of his mind.

"I was thinking we should meet up after second period, discuss some new arrangements for this year. Halloween's coming up soon, it might be a good idea to set something up around that?" He nodded again, looking away from her as he tucked his hands together on the table and it only made Hermione frown. "Why won't you talk to me? It's like you struggle to say anything to me at all!"

Malfoy looked up at her shocked before forcing his thin lips to move, "I didn't think you'd want to hear anything from me."

Hermione looked away stunned for a second. It was the truth wasn't it? Or at least it used to be. Now it seemed unbearable to keep a silence between them. It just angered her. She looked back up at the Slytherin she had hated for such a long time, looked up at the boy that everyone disliked with a passion, looked up at the boy who perhaps wasn't all that transparent. Hermione looked up into two deep pools of grey that seemed to darken the past two years she had known him, a hunch to his shoulders that her carried around in drags, the clenching of his fists at the stares that he once used to bath in. She noticed many changes about Draco Malfoy at that moment in time that had her stomach tightening to the core and her eyes wavering away as she cleared her throat.

"Well, I can tell you that's not the case Malfoy. We have one last year at Hogwarts, there's no point on dragging the past around with us. Besides, we never know, you and I? We might just be able to get along like friends." the words were forced from her lips but it didn't gain her frown from Malfoy. It gained her a weak smile as if he liked the idea but had no faith in it. "I should get going. See you later."

Nodding, Malfoy said his goodbye and stared down at his empty plate.

How had everything gotten so complicated? He remembered the days it all felt like a breeze at Hogwarts...it was his escape but now, there was no escape, no escape from the monsters that still lingered around in his attack.


End file.
